Worth of a Night
by Short-Circuited
Summary: After finding her boyfriend Nick out with another woman, Victoria finds herself in a certain club where she meets a certain Penguin. Warnings: OC, PWP, pointless and shameless smut. Enjoy !


**A/N:**** So, here is a simple, smutty, Oswald/OC oneshot to satiate my love for Gotham's Oswald. This is merely for fun and plus I haven't done one of these in a while. Also, I am currently working on a Black Mask story that I plan to make full length, along with sequels to follow. I will be doing intermittent oneshots here and there as I write this story. My plan is to get quite a few chapters done before I actually start posting. It will probably be around Christmas when I start posting them so be on the lookout my lovelies – or, whatever lovely fans I have. If I have some I love you all and I adore your support. **

** Love,**

** Shorty C.**

**P.S. This is, I think, the first time I've ever done a first person POV fic. I hope I do okay. And any sentence fully italicized is a thought.**

**Disclaimer****: I, ShortCircuit, do not own DC Comics nor **_**Gotham**_**, this fic is merely for fun.**

* * *

><p>So, this is the first time I have ever had a real drink. I mean this could be a good reason to start. Wasn't this what you are supposed to do? Get hurt and then go on a drinking binge and eat chocolate for days? Growing up I never really wanted or needed to experiment and try things like the other kids. I never had a reason to do so, it never tempted me. My parents are not drinkers and so there was never anything around the house. My friends and I we were all just normal kids trying to make it through high school and when we did we went to Gotham Uni. Alcohol has never been an incentive for us. Even Darnel, who grew up in the projects with an abusive father and absent mother, who had every opportunity to knock a drink back and lose himself in a bad life and follow his father's footsteps, did not ever succumb to temptation. Instead, he stayed straight and got out when he could. None of us ever needed or wanted to do anything like drink. Instead, we all just hung out with one another to help with problems, we never needed to drink or smoke or anything to have fun. But this one thing, I needed to handle myself. I could not run to them a cry and explain my problems.<p>

Hell, how can I when my recent ex is a mutual friend of us all. Darnel, Sarah, Janice – how could I talk to them about Nick? We are all friends, we have lunch sometimes, and study, and go out to the movies. Nick is Sarah's brother, how could I go cry about her brother cheating on me, letting her know that her brother is a dog? So, I decided to try a less than impeccable way of dealing with my feelings and high strung emotions.

I asked the bartender for a drink for a first timer, albeit I got an odd look. I guess there are not many people like me who come in here. It is a swanky joint now that I look around at it. Mahogany everywhere, crystal chandelier above the bar I sat at, and a red, warm tone (obviously used to loosen guests up). With all the talk going around about the corruption, and dirty cops this seemed like the place where underhanded stuff happens. Upper-class and nice on the outside, but at the root dirty and cold.

_Come to think of it, why did I pick this place_, I thought blandly as my eyes aimlessly roamed the bar. _I don't belong here at all._

My eyes landed on the little touched drink before me. I observed the fruity, sweet looking drink, noting the fact that I had barely touched it. Instead of reaching for it, I pushed it away with the back of my hand and put my head down on my crossed arms that laid upon the bar.

_ I should probably leave in a few minutes._

I wondered what Nick was doing right now and what I should do. He is all I can think about right now. But honestly I cannot decide if I am upset because he cheated on me or if I lost my friend. Honestly, I should have known better. I always knew him to be a flirt and a playboy, but I, nevertheless, liked his antics once they were focused on me. If it was anyone else that had kept grabbing my ass like that I would have flipped out. But I trusted him. I kind of felt like we were just dating for fun. We slept together once, and while it was quite enjoyable I did not really _feel_ anything. I guess we were just together to occupy each other's time.

_Then why am I upset?_

I guess because it still hurt to be replaced. To be demoted, you know? I decided with that thought to just leave. I will eventually get over it and move on. Nick and I will be fine, albeit a little awkward for a little while. _I could really kill him right now for doing this to me. _

With that simple resolve I raised up and reached into my purse to pull out ten dollars and lay it on the bar. I really don't care for the change. Bartender needs a tip anyway. I stood and threw my purse over my shoulder and adjusted my dress and cardigan, I do not want anything riding up when I walk. My eyes threw one last glance to the tried drink and spun on my heel to leave.

_I really don't want to walk home alone or take a cab at this time of night. _Everything about Gotham becomes more dangerous and creepy after the sun goes down. The idea of being drug into an alley does not sound too appealing right now. _Maybe I should call Darnel. _Then I remembered,_ Damn he's working tonight._

I stopped walking towards the door.

You know, I do not know what caused me to stop, it seems like I have been doing that. I stopped at the first bar I saw, I ordered my first drink. _I am acting on impulse – not good._ But, however, I did stop when my eyes, as I was walking out, connected with another's. It was quick as lighting and I barely registered it, yet it seemed like enough of a link to make me stop and contemplate the occurrence. His gaze had been quick, a mere fleeting thing as he returned to the book he was pouring over beforehand, acting like it never happened. I noticed from the quick flick of his wrist that he had been writing something. My curiosity over took me – at least that was what I called it.

The trek home could wait, it is only around eight, as it is. I am more interested in this fellow. I maneuvered towards him as his form was hunched over the book he wrote in. I could not get a read on his features very well but I can tell that he is slim, quite slim, with dark, shiny, could be greasy, hair. He is wearing a black suit too – must be classy or just came from a funeral. As soon as my feet stopped about two feet from his right I peered over his shoulder to observe his work.

"What are you doing?"

The young man jumped high in his chair before covering his book with his arms and looking back at me like a school boy being caught doodling by his teacher. Wide, blue eyes caught my own as his jaw bobbed trying to form words. Truthfully, I did not think that my sudden appearance would cause this much of an issue. _Poor guy. He's a nervous one._ Apparently, my question had caused his train of thought to crash and burn, because once his mouth stopped fishing it shut and he stared at me like a deer in headlights look. Ii stuck out my hand for him to shake, hoping to jog his sudden loss for words. I introduced myself,

"Victoria Cornell."

The young man stared at my hand. His eyes and flicked downward, looking down his hooked nose at my proffered hand. When he did not take it I felt very awkward. _What is wrong with this guy?_ I assessed him quickly, giving his visage a brief overview in a second or two.

He is young, around his twenties (probably mid, if I had to guess), and he has the eyes of someone who lacked energy. Bags hung, dark under his blue orbs. The blue quite prominent against the sallowness of his form. A long hooked nose hung from his face and accented his pointed and angular features. A very slight man, timid and nervous demeanor it seemed. He is different, obviously, but there is something about his that I cannot put my finger on. He is a curious, little guy.

After my moment of contemplation I finally began to withdraw my hand from the midair that it hung from. This movement finally seemed to kick start his mind due to the fact that his body spun around and grabbed my hand in one swift motion. He began to shake my hand vigorously but soon dialed down to a more appropriate pace. Still I smiled and shook his hand and waited for the man to speak.

"I'm Oswald. Oswald Cobblepot." His voice has a nervous undertone.

"Nice of you to finally say something, Mr. Cobblepot", I grinned at him, liking that demeanor of his. He was still shaking my hand.

"Oh, it's just Oswald. Just Oswald."

"Well, just Oswald, it is nice to meet you. You can let go now." His eyes flicked down to look at our still in motion hands. I felt a surge leap through him as he yanked his hand away laughing, probably at himself.

"Sorry", he mumbled and then cleared his throat. Oswald has quite a few little quirks about him. He stands stalk straight with his arms straight at his sides. His suit is nice and straight however his hair is not. It is a messy style with jagged black strands plastered to the very top of his forehead while the rest went in every other direction. It had a boyish look to it and it worked.

At that moment I noticed that my eyes had been roving his person, observing, and I noticed it made him fidget even more. So, instead of continuing I sat. I sat next to the chair he was previously sitting in and motioned for him to sit back down. _I think he is a bit put off by forward demeanor._ I laughed internally at the thought. _I am a forward person. You'll never get anywhere if you're not bold enough to take steps._

When Oswald sat I looked down to what he was working on previously. I leaned over to get a closer look at the book before him. There were bunch of numbers lining the pages top to bottom in a neat script.

"What's this?"

He closed the book and pushed it to the far side of him, "Just balancing payments made to vendors. I do it every week."

"Sounds boring, Oswald. Is that all you do? You're dressed a bit too spiffy for just an accountant."

"I'm an assistant to Ms. Mooney. I do whatever she needs or wants me to do. Run errands. Balance the book. Hold her umbrella in the rain-"

"Sounds to me like you're her little lackey boy." I propped my head up on my fist still looking at him. My small grin never faltered. "But what do I know. I don't know this Mooney lady. Really, I could care less about her. I want to know more about you though."

He threw an incredulous look my way, "I do not want to appear rude or anything, but why? I do not know you."

"Good question", I crossed my legs and leaned towards him. "My answer: I don't know."

His eyes widened a bit with curiosity. He is just as curious as I am, and, to be honest, he knows just as much about me stopping to talk to him as I do. Happenstance is a curious thing.

"I was just about to leave this joint when I noticed you sitting here by yourself, no drink, nothing but the book you were writing in. I thought that you would be an interesting fellow. Who sits at a bar without a drink?"

"And who comes to a bar and orders a drink that they barely touch?"

I smirked and leaned back in my seat. _So, he saw me earlier._ "Touché." _Tonight appears like it will be quite different. This Oswald guy is, well, different. There's something about him that I like. Something that's grabbing me. I like it._

"Well, I'll make a deal with you. How about this: I tell you why I'm here, we chat for a bit, I keep you company, and then, since I really don't like walking the streets alone, you walk me home. Gives you a chance to get to know me, gives me a chance to learn a bit about you, and also gets me home safely."

Oswald spoke with an obvious tone, "Why not just take a cab?"

"Cab drivers here are rude and I don't feel like getting hit on by a grungy driver with a poor shave job tonight", I said while waving off the question. "So, what do you say Oswald?"

The gears were turning in his head as I stared at him, prodding his eyes for an answer. I can tell that he is completely confused by the whole situation. Either it is because he has never really had a playful chat with a girl before or I weird him out. _ Maybe it is a bit of both._ _Honestly, how many times do people randomly approach someone without a single reason at all?_ I actually contemplated just leaving too. _It's not like I would ever see him again. Gotham is a big city and I would never come here again probably. This was a bad idea. I really need to learn how to restrain myself. Maybe I'm just doing this because of what happened tonight. I don't know._

"Okay."

I shook my thoughts away and smiled, "Deal. I'm glad you agreed because I really did not want to walk home alone. Normally, I would have called my boyfriend to come pick me up from somewhere, but I can't necessarily do that."

"Why not", he asked. He appears genuinely curious although I am not really sure.

"It's probably because I saw him out with another girl tonight on my way home from class. Asshole." I said the last part to the side.

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem pretty okay with everything", he said. "You don't appear very upset."

I smiled a bit at him and sighed, "Honestly, I'm not upset. Just more or less, I don't know, awkward, I guess? Nick was, or is, one of my good friends. We grew up together. We even go to the same college with his sister, also my friend, Sarah, and our other two friends Janice and Darnel. We all spend so much time together, and it seemed to make sense that we would date since Darnel and Janice are together and Sarah is, well _different_."

The end piqued his interested I could tell.

"What do you mean "different"", he asked.

I leaned in close like I was telling a secret, "Sarah does not like men too much, if you catch my drift."

He got it and he seemed to not know how to react. _I guess he's never encountered someone like that before._ "She struggled with it in high school, but now that she is out in the real world she feels more open. Like she can be herself. I helped her through it. We all did. Like anyone she was scared to tell her parents but they surprisingly took it okay. They were just really confused."

"They are her parents, isn't it their job to support her and be okay with her decisions as long as they are not harmful", he questioned.

_He doesn't get around much, I can tell. _"Unfortunately, there are some people who find it atrocious, and more often than not people like that are out casted."

"If she was not your friend what would you think of her?"

"Honestly, I don't care. I say do what makes you happy, just as long you don't try to push your choices on to me. You do realize we have gotten off track right?"

He smiled a bit, "Maybe a little, but I am curious. Your friend sounds interesting."

I grinned back, "You have no idea. Anyways, I was talking about Nick. So, Nick and I decided to date, even though I knew him to be a huge flirt. He loves women. Loves how they look, how they act, how they walk-"

"How they walk?" He quirked up an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, how they walk. You know how women swing their hips and flaunt themselves and such. He loves the way they walk."

Oswald laughed a bit, "I find women beautiful but I've honestly never noticed their walk."

I nudged his shoulder with a playful wink, "I'll have to show you sometime."

It is that action that set off a chain of events that night that I would have never expected. Just that simple nudge opened a door for so many possibilities. Whether or not I would have recanted on this decision if I could go back is a different story. I cleared my throat and continued, "Nick and I were together for months and during that time I knew he was trying to restrain himself. I know he was only doing it because we're friends. He did good for a while, that is until tonight."

My fingers, I noticed had begun to drum on the bar in irritation as the next words slid from my lips. "As cliché as it sounds I saw him with another girl today, kissing her and stuff. It was like he wasn't even trying to hide it! I mean come on", I had begun to rant. "If I were him I would have at least tried to hide it better. Instead he was just out in the open, shoving his tongue down her throat, groping her ass, and shit. If was going to cheat, no one would know about it."

Oswald, I noticed had been watching me in mild amusement. It was not until I noticed the small upturn of his thin lips that I had stopped my outburst. I stared at him for a moment after my thoughts cleared, observing him, taking his reaction in. _He is really listening to what I have to say, although I'm not sure why._ My eyes flicked to his lips, looking at their salmon color compared to the pallor of the rest of his features. I do not know if it is the few sips of a drink I had, or maybe it is the fact that I might be craving payback, but I cannot help but have an overwhelming feeling to press my mouth against his. Too suck on his lips and bite them until they're red and sore.

_Maybe I should get some revenge on Nick. Eye for an eye, right? _

With that in mind I smiled at Oswald, "Sorry, I let my mind run away from me there."

"Oh, it's alright, Ms. Cornell-"

My hand made its way to his thigh as I interrupted him, "Please, Oswald, call me Victoria."

His eyes flicked down to my hand and quickly made their way to my own eyes. Oswald's mouth hung agape for a moment in surprise and a shade of pink covered his cheeks like before. I tested the waters and slid my hand a little higher and watched as the color grew brighter. _I am becoming rather fond of that color._ I have never really had a guy react this way to my advances before. _I kind of like it._ It is quite different to have a man that is a little shy, whereas I am used to Nick's dominant demeanor.

The grin I pictured in my head is enough to rival the Grinch. _Oh, this will be good._

"Oswald? Care to walk me home now?"

"I - uh – yeah. Sure. Yes, Ma'am." The stutter that filled his voice is just so cute and scrumptious to my ears. I am not sure why I am doing all of this. I am not sure if the revenge is a good enough excuse for it, but I know what I want. _I don't even know this guy._

With a smile I grabbed my bag up and stood; my hands adjusted my clothes once more. I watched as he awkwardly stood from his seat. It is like watching kid being called up to the front on the classroom for the first time. _He is nervous._ The smirk that eased its way onto my lips could not be helped. He grabbed up his book and tucked it safely behind the bar before walking back around to stand before me stiff as a board with an umbrella in his hand. _That's odd. It's not even raining._

He motioned me towards the door, "After you, Ma'am."

I leered at him and ran a hand across his chest as I walked by, "Manners. I like that."

_God, what has gotten into me?_

His pattering steps I heard behind me as I walked towards the door of the bar. I could not help but smile when he actually got to the door first to open it.

Out in the smoggy, dark night I now am able to see that it is a good idea that I had roped Oswald into walking me home. In the area around the club there were spatters of groups of men and some women (streetwalkers), not my usual company. All of the men seemed to have the same description, like being a part of a club. Tall, dark, gruff looking and all in nice suits or something of the sort. _Nice._ I hate to have seen what would happen if I had walked pass these men by myself.

_Note to self: never come here again. _I looked around once more._ Actually, never leave the sanctity of home or school ever again._

I jumped out of my thoughts when I felt Oswald wrap his arm around mine. It reminded me what we were doing and it caused me to glance at his lithe hands on my arm. _Such long fingers. . ._

I supposed he mistook my staring as a bad thing and jerked his hand away like I burned him. He began stumbling out apologies quickly. A giggle escaped my mouth as I looped my arm around his and pulled him near me, staring into his blue eyes.

"Shall we", I asked. He merely nodded and I pulled him towards the direction of my apartment. Oswald keeps his head down as we walk pass the majority of the men standing around. He jumped and so did I when a voice called out from behind us.

"Hey, Penguin, where you going with the broad?"

_Who the heck is Penguin?_

Oswald fidgeted a little for a moment. My question is answered as he turns to face whoever called out. He put on that awkward, nervous smile of his and that is when I realized that his jumpiness can be turned on or off. I will say that I have gotten glimpses of a serious almost severe side of him, but honestly I do not think that he has noticed it within himself just yet. _These men are oppressing him, and I guarantee that Mooney has something to do with it too._

He spun around to face the others and I can only stand here awkwardly in the background while he confronts the four.

"Oh, you know," he stuttered nervously before the small group of, shall I say, intimidating men. (I am not kidding, they look like the typical hired hands. Bulky and intimidating.) "Walking a lady home."

"Does Mooney know 'bout this", the same man questioned, whom I now see is in a black leather coat. He is chewing on a toothpick and staring at Oswald.

He looked back to me as if looking for an answer. I felt quite horrible because I could only shrug in response. _What am _I _supposed to do? _Oswald reluctantly looked back to the bulky man.

"No", he stuttered. "She doesn't, Gilzean."

A man near Gilzean leered towards me, "Tryin' to get some good tail tonight, _Hobblepot_?"

"Penguin getting' somethin' like that? Please", another man goaded.

_I am not just "some good tail". However, I could help a bit._ A lecherous smirk had weaseled its way onto my lips and I strutted up to Oswald from behind. I made sure to meet the eyes of the four men that stood there as I wrapped my arms around my "partner". My hands migrated to his lower abdomen and rested lazily on the top of his pants. As my chest pushed against his back I felt him stiffen, which caused my lips to spread a little wider.

"Come on, Ozzie", I cooed into his ear, filling it with syrupy words of lust. "Baby, you promised me that we would have some fun. Got me all excited and now you're making me wait."

Oswald simply glanced at me with an incredulous look, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"Excuse us gentlemen", I flicked my eyes toward the group. "My man promised me a good time tonight." One of my hands laced with his. "I don't intend to let him go back on that."

No one knew what to say after that. Gilzean, though, still glowered at Oswald, as if he is not sure what to do about the situation. At that moment I knew that the man would not let Oswald come with me unless I did some kind of persuading. _This Mooney chick has her hold on a lot of men._

I took the moment to reach into my purse a pull out a twenty and tossed Oswald a smirk. His confusion does not go over my head. He'd see my plan soon. I am not going to let this man slip through my fingers right now.

For the first time in my life I swung my hips as I walked, as if I was trying to get these men to jump me. I'm not a sexy person in my opinion. Short, with wide hips and a plump chest gave me all the assets of cute and adorable, but right now I am hamming it up. Well, to the best of my ability of course. _Good thing I was an actor in high school._ I waltz up to the man in the leather coat and came face to face with him. Too close for my comfort but it had to be done.

"Gilzean, was it? Yeah, I was hoping that we could, uh -", my hand with the twenty laced with his own, giving it to him slyly. "- come to some kind of arrangement for my man here." He took the bill and glanced at it with a greasy grin. The bulky man leaned down further closer the gap between them.

"Dollface, I'm gonna need more than this. This'll buy you a cover for an hour or two, add another bill and I may help you two out. Got it?"

"Hard ball, eh?" I pursed my lips, narrowed my eyes, and glowered at him.

_Fine._

Never tearing my eyes away I pulled another twenty and slapped it into his awaiting hand.

"Nice doin' business with you", he said with a shit eating grin. My eyes rolled and he could only chuckle. I spun on my heels and grabbed Oswald by his arm and drug him away.

"Come on, Babe, I just paid for a night with you so I expect a good one."

Obviously, he did not expect that to happen. _I can't really blame him._ From everything I have seen so far from him, he is not use to interacting with women very much. Not many women would find his slight, pale form attractive, but there is something about this man that I cannot resist. His nervous and shy demeanor is a bit refreshing too, when compared to who I have been dating. I do find that he needs to stick up for himself though. It was not until we rounded the corner that I noticed that I had been dragging him behind me, which looked comical in my mind since he is taller than me. Despite the hilarity I let him go, to which he stumbled and almost feel. A giggle escaped my mouth and then it grew into a full on laugh. Oswald stood there just staring at me as he caught his breath.

"Why did you do that?"

His question caught me off guard, I did not really expect him to say something so soon.

I merely smirked, "Do what? Pay for a night with you? Or, make you look like a player in front of those guys?"

"Both?"

"I did it because I asked you to walk me home, and I'll be dammed if I'm walking by myself home."

By now, we have started walking again at a leisurely pace; him beside me instead of behind. I threw him a wink. "Plus maybe now they'll have a bit more respect for you."

"You didn't have to do that, Victoria. I would have found some way to get you home safely need be", he said.

"I know. But I did."

"Now, I see what your boyfriend means when he says he likes the way women walk", he gave me a teasing smile.

"Cheeky bastard", I stuck my tongue out at him.

We continued to walk down the streets for a while as we made our way towards my building. We spoke about random things and flirted like no body's business. Oswald is a very interesting man. He tells me of the things he has seen and of this Fish Mooney lady. I don't like her too much but I still listen to what he has to say. I'm finding that he does not seem like some common criminal. He is smarter than that, more cunning than most, and very ambitious. Oswald Cobblepot would do great things. Terrible, but great.

I know in my heart that Oswald will rise up in this city, as ambitious as he is it is inevitable. I have merely known him for two hours and I'm already making assumptions about his character and what he will do, but I just feel it in my bones. There's something off about him, yet, it does not frighten me like it should. I know he works for a crime boss, he lives with his mother in a dingy, antiquated flat, his last name is Cobblepot (which I know that his family name carried weight in the city decades ago), and he wants to rise up in ranks. That's it. Quite vague, it is. With these few things along with having an odd feeling about him I should be walking in the exact opposite direction. I am running towards him though. Running towards those shifty and nervous, blue orbs that met mine in the club. I should have kept walking out that door.

Now, here I am walking up the steps with Oswald in tow wondering if (and kind of hoping) he is trying to look up my dress. _I'm about to seduce a man who I don't even know. All for revenge, and . . . something else. You have stooped to a new low for yourself, Victoria, congrats. _I force myself to ignore my conscience as we reach my floor, the door to my apartment only a short, few feet away. I can't help but think that he knows exactly what is about to happen.

"And here we are."

"Here you are. Safely home as stated in the deal", he said gesturing to the door a short distance away. Still he walked me right to the door. I smiled. _Such a gentleman._

When we reach door I take my keys out of my purse and pull the cliché "fiddling with my keys while I wait for you to make the first move" shtick. Lame, I know, but what else am I supposed to do? This is a first for me and I'm sure for him too. However, I know I am going to make the first move. I have to. And so I do.

As I put the keys in the lock I smirked to myself, not even looking at him, and spoke, "You know, I technically paid for the night with you?"

At first he looked confused, and then it hit him. The cheeky grin that appeared on his lips almost did not match his normal demeanor, although, it did work on him. "You're right, Ma'am."

"Technically, I could have my way with you." I stepped close to him our noses nearly touching.

"That is correct. You own me for an evening." He had definitely caught on.

The smirk that crossed my lips could not be helped, I feel sexy. . . "Care to indulge me, Mr. Cobblepot?"

"Of course, Ms. Cornell."

Without a second thought, my hand gripped the door knob and his tie simultaneously. I pressed my back against the door to open it and hurry in tugging Oswald along with me. The door was not even closed yet before I yanked his lips down on mine roughly and shoved him back into the now closed door_. _I felt him kiss back as my lips melded with his. _I am feeling in a rough mood tonight and I just hope that Oswald his fine with this._ At that moment he took the opportunity to run his hand into my hair and yank downwards giving him a better access to my mouth. _He's fine with it!_ A gasp escaped me and I was in heaven. My tongue ran across his chapped lips and I couldn't help but giggle as I felt a shiver go through him. His hand in my hair tightened along with the one that sat on my hip. I can feel him tugging my body tighter to his, trying to get as much contact as possible, and gaining a better access to my mouth. _Oh, Lord, his tongue._ I could not help but think as he rolls over my own. As bean nipping at my lips he twirled us around and I was shoved hard against the door in his stead. For a moment I felt like he reveled in the hiss of pain I gave, but I really thought nothing of it. _He has taken more control than I thought he would. He appeared more fidgety at the bar, but this, this screams dominance. _He grabbed one of my thighs and thrust it up around his waist and he pressed me deeper into the door. The past minute was a whirlwind and I can't believe that he already has a leg wrapped around his waist and my back painfully pinned to a door. As I felt another yank on my hair I growled and broke the connection momentarily.

"So much for the nervous guy I met at the club." I ran my tongue languidly across his lips, "Mmmm, not that I'm complaining."

"As I am sure you have figured out I am not truly what I show in public." He took the moment to jerk my leg up higher and I could feel the result of our ministrations pressing against the apex of my thighs and I let out a moan with the rough gesture. "I am not so docile in nature truly."

"I think I like this you. However-" I yanked my leg back down force fully and slipped out of his grasp. "-you'll find that I am not so meek either." I had moved away from him and began backing down the hall to my bed room. My finger crooked teasingly in his direction as I motioned him to follow me.

In a few hasty steps he was at my front again but this time in my room. It was dark of course, but I did not bother with the light. It was not really needed at this point. I ran my tongue across my lower lip teasingly and beckoned him closer. Soon I was in his hold once more as he ravished my mouth with lovingly, playful kisses. I love the feel of him pressed against me and his hands on me. A shiver of delight worked its way up my spine when his hands delved pass the hem of my dress, brushing my thighs gently and then he gripped the back of them roughly. His hands, albeit lithe and long, are strong and full of ambition like the rest of him. Oswald gripped my skin and gave intermittently light strokes with the pads of his fingers, causes goose bumps to prickle my flesh. Everything he did thus far made my body shiver in the most delicious ways and I felt like I needed to retaliate. He had given me so much attention and I have barely had a chance to return the favor. I ran a hand up into his thin, black locks, massaging the back of his head and tugging at certain points. My other hand took on the task of beginning to unclothe his upper torso, starting with the black jacket he wore. The frustration and anticipation over took me and I tore my hand from his hair to join the other one at the buttons. He gave a chuckle and pulled away to trail kisses down my jaw and neck.

"Seems to me like you're in a hurry."

I gasped when he bit down on the tender flesh of my neck, "Oh, you have no idea. I'm actually forcing myself to not rip your clothes off."

"That's definitely an ego boost."

I giggled and yanked his head back up to mine, he grinned as Ii nipped and licked his lips. "Such a cheeky bastard."

That being said, I spun us around in order to shove him backwards onto my bed. His back had not even touched the sheets before I was on top of him, straddling his waist with a smirk splattered across my lips. My hands found their way to rest upon his chest and his own found my hips. I finished unbuttoning his layers: the jacket, waist coat, the white button up, while also removing his tie and tossing it somewhere out of site. He laid beneath me in his trousers and his white shirt splayed open, revealing his thin, pale chest. I suddenly wanted to finish tearing the rest of his clothes off, so I drug my fingers nails down his chest revealing in the fact that I elicited a scrumptious groan from him. My hands reached the top of his trousers, where I dipped my fingers just below the rim of his waistband. I flicked my eyes up to his and ran my tongue across my lips.

Oswald gave me an expectant look, arching an eyebrow with a quirk of his lips.

"Are you waiting on an invitation, Victoria?" He took the moment to run his hands over the tops of my thighs and under my dress where he dug his nails into my backside causing me to arch back. I ground my pelvis into his in return. Everything set off a series of actions that brought each of us an immense amount of pleasure. My hands shot down to the fly of his pants, eager to unclothe the rest of him and I follow suit.

"You wanna help me out, Doll", I queried after I had his fly undone. He raised up and yanked me closer onto his lap.

"After I get you out of this dress first." His fingers tangled themselves in the hem of my dress as he slowly pulled it up around my waist. I leaned forward and tucked my face into the crook of his neck where I began to roll my tongue across his pulse point and up to her ear. My lips sucked his earlobe between them where I teased it and then continued back down.

"You are going too slowly for my tastes." I nipped his neck and nursed the spot with my tongue. A chuckle sounded in my ears.

"Good things come to those who wait."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You did not just say that cheesy line."

Suddenly, he rolled his hips up into mine causing my back to arch once more. "I have had experiences where patience pays off", he said with grin, apparently loving the way I responded to him. "That is unless you want to beg."

My glare did not relent as I spoke with a growl, "I don't beg."

"We will see about that."

Without another word, one of his hands left my waist to slither down to rest on the heated area between my thighs. His lithe fingers began to massage my womanhood through my already soaked underwear. The heat rose in my cheeks as I did not really expect him to do that. I can only imagine how red the blush is that coated my face. _Bastard, I really would love to smack that grin off his face._ His strokes were long and soft and I came to find that I would like him to hurry up and get to the point. Never have I been patient when it came to foreplay. My hips pressed themselves closer towards his hand, wanting a heavier and deep touch. He obliged by pushing pass the flimsy material covering me and dipping his fingers deep.

My hands shot up to clutch his shoulders, loving the ministrations of his lovely fingers. I couldn't help the moans and mews that left my lips as I rode his hand. I never really expected all of this from him. None of it. Oswald appeared so nervous and timid at the bar, but for the small amount of time I knew him he went through a range of emotions and personalities so fast that it gave me whiplash. Not that I am complaining. His fingers crooked inside of me hitting a spot that made me call out and clench my nails into his shoulders. _I love this. He's so good. And I want more._

"Mhmm, please." The word left my mouth before I even realized it. I never intended to beg. . . He stopped. _God, please don't stop._

"What was that", he questioned, the smugness leaked into his words. I didn't respond and averted my eyes away from him, trying to stay strong. When I did not answer his free hand shot up to grip my chin firmly, turning me to face him. His hand within me moved over that one spot again and had me groaning as he said, "Tell me."

My teeth shot to my lip, trying to keep it from flapping and giving in. Oswald began to slowly stroke me again, torturously and methodically. _Don't do it. Don't do it._ It only took one more touch on that lovely spot within that had me singing. Begging for more.

"Oswald, please! I want more."

"Finally."

The next few moments were a blur as he ripped my dress upwards and his hands had stolen my bra. Quickly, I had been flipped over and I felt as he pulled my panties down and over my legs to the tips of my toes before throwing them off the edge of the bed. As soon as Oswald was hovering above me, my hands shot to his trousers where I pulled them and his boxers off his narrow hips, and shoving them the rest of the way down and off his body completely. I raked my nails down his chest earning me another delicious groan. My tongue ran across my lips as I brought my legs up to wrap around his waist, his member digging in between my thighs. I pulled him closer to me.

"Are you waiting on an invitation, Oswald", I mocked him while rubbing my body against his.

My question was answered when he suddenly thrust into me, both of us moaning synchronously. When he had not moved I looked into his eyes wondering what he was doing. It was then that I realized he is allowing me to adjust. _How sweet._ He fit me perfectly, no pain at all, just pleasure. I raised up to plant a kiss on his lips.

"I'm fine, Doll." Oswald's mouth found mine once more as he began to move at pace that met both of our needs. My legs tightened around his waist, bringing him deeper within me. I let my hands roam his body rubbing and massaging and scratching certain areas, which allowed me to hear lovely sounds fall from his lips. Like this I found him extremely attractive; loving the way his hair is askew and how he seemed to be giving as much as he was taking instead of doing everything for himself. I let my fingers trace over his torso and chest lightly. One hand delved underneath me lifting me up slightly, bringing our bodies closer, the hand was keeping his body propped as he moved.

The hand at my back began stroking my skin softly, just another thing that brought a shiver up my spine. I allowed my lips to grace his once more, but harder this time, rougher. _Time to kick it up a notch._ Delight filled me when his tongue delved into my mouth once more. He seemed to catch on as the pace picked up and we continued how we hand started earlier, rough and hard. While the softer stuff is usually my favorite I just wanted something deeper tonight. Something different. _Boy, is this different. Better._ I let a smirk cross my lips as I dug my fingers into his back and pulled down, loving the way he arched and clenched me tighter to him. I met him thrust for thrust and let quite a few mewls fall from my lips. Suddenly, he found that spot within me from before and I screamed.

"Oswald!"

It spurred him on and caused him to repeat that movement over and over again. Oswald reached down and pulled one of my legs higher around his waist, giving better access and me more pleasure. I began to pant a little, small breaths of air escaping from me at a rapid rate. I brought a hand to the back of his head were my fingers tangled themselves in his silky locks once more. A few moments later I felt my womanhood tighten around him intermittently, eliciting a groan from him as he stumbled in his pace at the pleasure. He thrust harder, signaling to me that he was almost close too.

At the rate he was going my pleasure escalated quickly bringing me closer to the brink that I so much wanted to fall over. My mouth connected with his neck and I began to suckle at the pale skin there. I am hell bent on marking him. I want to see a bruise there to show for everything that we were doing. Call it another part of that revenge that I wanted.

Then it hit me. _This isn't a want for revenge. He's attractive and I wanted him. I want him._ My eyes flicked up to catch his own dilated ones. _There is something in those eyes that I like. _The sweat had caused his hair to plaster itself to his forehead; I am sure that Ii look like a hot mess too with my own yellow locks in a tangled, sweaty mess. It brought a smile to my face and I leaned up to kiss him once more as I finally fell over the precipice with an almost mind numbing orgasm; my scream burying itself in his own mouth. The ripples of my lower muscles pulled him down with me, causing his body to tense up and him to let a moan fall between my own lips. I pulled my mouth away to gasp for air, our breaths mingling together as we stared at one another, the aftershocks of our coupling surging through me still. After a moment Ii grinned up at him.

"I think I got my money's worth out of you."

My remark caused him to chuckle and narrow his eyes at me, a dark look passing over him.

"I'm not through with you yet. We still have the rest of the night."

He pulled me in again for a searing kiss.

I don't love him. We just met. Technically, I am still with Nick. He does not know that I know about his infidelity, and neither has he known of mine. Still, I am glad that I did see him, because I never would has come across this man that was currently giving me the most pleasurable night of my life. Whether something will happen after this I don't know, but right now I am reveling in the attention that he gives me. There is something about Oswald that I still could not place my finger on; maybe I will figure it out soon enough, but right now I only care about the feeling of his agile fingers on my skin.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**: **And yes I did just reference **_**Harry Potter**_**. Hope you enjoyed this pointless smutty piece. If you didn't, that's okay too. I figured I needed to post **_**something**_**. I hope to have more short oneshots and drabbles coming out soon too.**


End file.
